the_glam_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Glam Girls
The Glam Girls is a series of young adult novel books published by -. The series was created by author Maryam Wells, a cosmetologist who wrote L.A. Hair Goddess. Spin-offs include four other book series: The Glam Girls Super Editions, The Glam Girls Inside Stories, and The Glam Girls: Working Girls. The books were adapted into a TV show also called The Glam Girls. The books follow the adventures of best friends Lisa Barrett, Kim Tyler, and Mia Ramirez who live in Los Angeles, and major in Cosmetology at Los Angeles College. In the first book of the series, Cosmetology 101, Kim and Mia help Lisa with acing chapter 1 of their Milady Cosmetology textbook, which launches the girls' friendship and the titular club. At the beginning of the series, Lisa and Mia are eighteen-year-olds and Kim is a Nineteen-year-old. Main Characters Lisa Barrett *First appearance: #1, Cosmetology 101, page 4 *Age: 18 *Family: Mother, Denise Barrett, a stay-at-home mother *Position: Hair Stylist *Education: The Glam Girls: A first-year student at Los Angeles College, a public college she attends with Kim and Mia. Lisa: Behind the Glam: student at Buchannan High, the local high school that she attended in her teens. *Personality: Lisa is the feisty one of the three, with a sensible side; she wanted to become a performer, but she was also into fashion. In high school, Lisa was harassed and bullied by her peers which caused her to lose her self-esteem. It took her a while to regain her confidence. Kimberly "Kim" Tyler *First appearance: #1, Cosmetology 101, page 2 *Age: 19 *Family: Father, a lawyer; mother, Catherine, also a lawyer; younger brother, Chad, 14. *Position: Fashion Stylist *Education: The Glam Girls: First-year student at Los Angeles College, a public college she attends with Lisa and Mia. Kim: Behind the Glam: student at Laguna Beach High, a school where Kim attended during her teens in Laguna Beach, California. *Personality: Kim is the most fashionable of the three girls. She's bubby, happy, mischievous, and good-natured. Before attending L.A. College, Kim told her parents she wanted to pursue a career in the beauty industry as a hair stylist and make-up artist. But her father disapproved of her path, saying it was a waste and she should pursue a career as a accountant. When she applied to L.A. College, she told her parents that it has a course in accounting and her parents let her go there. They were unaware that her real reason for attending there was because they had a Cosmetology program. Mia Ramirez *First appearance: #1, Cosmetology 101, page 2 *Age: 18 *Family: Father, Ricardo, 42; mother, Carolina; brother, Hector, 21, who is at college. *Position: Make-Up Artist *Education: The Glam Girls: First-year student at Los Angeles College, the public college she attends with Lisa and Kim. Mia: Behind the Glam: Student at Crenshaw Heights High School, the local high school that she attend during her teens. *Personality: She is a fun-loving girl with dreams of starting a better life in L.A. Although she and her family migrated to the U.S. when Mia was a baby, she felt like America is her home. But in the episode, Mia Fights Back, she fears for being deported when the White House current administration threatens to cleanse the U.S. of every immigrant living there. Lisa encourages her to stand up and fight to stay After College Set in Los Angeles, the novels follow a trio of women from different professions relating to fashion and beauty. The series follows the women through their personal issues, including Lisa Barrett's medical issues, marriage, and pregnancy. The main characters were Lisa Barrett (Hair Stylist), Kim Tyler (Fashion Designer), and Mia Ramirez (Make-Up Artist). The girls who were introduced in college, are now Every book except 7th Heaven and 10th Anniversary were #1 New York Times Best Sellers. A New York Times article states that Patterson set The Women's Murder Club in San Francisco to gain more fans on the West Coast, where competitor John Grisham had been leading in book sales.4